The present invention relates to a ceramic capacitor, in particular, relates to such a capacitor with large capacitance and small size.
A prior ceramic capacitor is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in which the reference numeral 1 is a thin circular or rectangular ceramic dielectric body, 2 and 3 are electrodes attached on the surfaces of the dielectric body 1, 4 and 5 are lead lines soldered to the electrodes 2 and 3 respectively, and 6 is a protective film coated on the whole body of the dielectric body 1 and the electrodes 2 and 3.
When a large capacitance is requested in the structure of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the thickness (t) of the dielectric body 1 between the electrodes 2 and 3 must be as thin as possible.
However, when that thickness (t) is thin enough to provide the desired large capacitance, the capacitor has the disadvantage that the mechanical strength of the body 1 is not sufficient and is apt to be broken. Further, the prior capacitor of FIGS. 1 and 2 has another disadvantage in that the electrodes 2 and 3 are sometimes removed by the heat shock when the lead lines 4 and 5 are soldered.
Further, when a capacitor is heated in a furnace in the final manufacturing stage, the thin dielectric body is sometimes curved by the high temperature.
In order to solve the above problems, the thickness of the dielectric body of a prior capacitor must be rather thick, and the thick dielectric body decreases the capacitance and increases the size.